The Birthday Card
by ValorRose
Summary: SLASH. SALMON. Rated: M. Sam gives G a birthday card. Smut happens. Disclaimer: Don't own, am broke.


**Title: **The Birthday Card

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sam/G

**Summary:** Sam gives G a birthday card. Smut happens.

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't get this out of my head. Enjoy the pwp.

"I can't believe you actually thought this would be a good idea." G stated as he looked at the large amount of left overs on the dining room table.

"Never a dull day in our line of work. I wont have to go to the store for weeks." Sam stated pulling two more beers out of the fridge.

"You know it would never have worked, plus why would anyone want to celebrate being one year older?"

"For most its one year wiser, for you..." Sam smiled as he handed G the beer. "Your just as stubborn and annoying as usual, never change."

"Hey before we got called in you were going to give me your present." G stated after taking a long drag from the bottle.

Sam hesitated and turned away from G wondering if he should still give G the card. He glanced over at the coffee table where the chips and salsa had been left after they had been called in on assignment. G followed his line of vision and began to move towards the table. Sam was about to stop him but G was already picking up the card. He looked at the front and then opened it up, a slip of paper fell out of the card and towards the floor.

G bent down to pick it up and as he stood he read it. Sam watched G's expression change. As G looked up his eyes shown brightly and the smile was peaking up along his cheek. Sam smiled back relieved that it had gone smoothly. G walked around the table and up to Sam, stepping into his personal space.

"I thought I said I wanted money." G stated, glint of laughter in his eyes and something else told Sam he was just teasing.

"That's worth more then money G." Sam stated honestly.

"Really?" G said challenging. He stepped forward his knees knocking into Sam's, his breath playing against Sam's lips. "Prove it."

Sam was all too happy to oblige. The beers were taken from his hand and placed on a table in reach. His hands moved up to G's neck and pulled him into a kiss, immediately breeching his mouth and finding his tongue. G stepped even closer if that was possible, pressing his hips against Sam's. His hands came up around his shoulders and back, pulling them together.

"Couch." Sam stated against G's panting lips. G kissed him in response as he moved his legs slightly and turned Sam towards the couch.

Sam moved back and when he felt the couch against the back of his legs he slowly sat down. G moved between his legs pushing against his groin which was growing harder and more prominent by the second. They continued to kiss as Sam's hands went to the edge of G's shirt and pulled it from his pants. G's hands went straight for Sam's jeans placing his hand against the obvious bulge and pressing lightly. Sam's intake of breath was the only sound heard in the room. Soon the sound of a zipper could be heard as G began to move his hands up to Sam's belt.

Sam had been too distracted to continue pulling at G's shirt, but he began again in earnest, trying to distract G and make him moan. G had to release his hands from Sam's belt as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was about to go back to what he was doing but was stopped by strong hands holding his arms close against his side.

Sam bent over and slowly licked his way along the midsection of G's chest, soft hairs tickled at his nose and tongue but he ignored them. He then turned slightly to the left and moved to kiss and bite along his nipples. Sam smiled against G's skin when he heard him breath in quickly. He licked his way over to the other side and gave his right nipple the same dedication as he had the left. G's breath was coming in short pants Sam could feel his chest moving as well as hear it. He moved right about his right nipple where G's heart was and bit hard. Then as he heard the moan start in G's throat he began to suckle and lick at the reddened skin.

"Sam, please..." G stated pushing against Sam's hold on his arms. He wanted to touch Sam, he needed to touch him.

Sam moved quickly up along G's neck biting and nipping along the way marking his travel up his neck and to his ear. Slowly he licked the inside and then suckled on his lobe.

"What do you want G?" Sam asked huskily against his ear.

"Fuck...Please Sam just touch me." G said completely devoid of the ability to make a coherent sentence.

"Do you want to claim your present?" Sam asked smiling as he separated just enough to look into G's eyes.

G suddenly seemed to snap out of his sexual haze for just a moment as he thought about the answer. "No, I want to save it for a rainy day." He said leaning in to Sam and kissing him lightly on his lips before biting softly at his lower lip.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. Wondering what G was thinking of doing, he got even harder if that was possible.

"I want you to fuck me." G said. His hands came to Sam's unfinished undone belt. Sam's hands came up to help, but G pushed them away. "I want to suck you off and get you all wet for me." He pulled Sam's belt from his jeans and harshly pulled them open letting his dick pop out from it's tight confines. "I want you to lick my ass open and stick your spit slick fingers in me until I am begging for you to..."

"Fuck...G you talk to much." Sam stated as he pulled G down into a harsh kiss tasting the tang of iron before he pushed him down on his knees in front of his exposed dick.

"You asked what I wanted, you always said to be thorough in my descriptions of..."

"G." Sam stated lifting his eyebrows and moving his hands to his dick indicating that he would get himself off if G didn't do something soon.

G just smiled and pressed his lips to the tip of his dick in an all not so innocent kiss. Then he opened his lips and let him slide in. Sam's head went back and he leaned back trying to push his hips closer to G's mouth. He held on to the back of the couch with one hand and G's head with the other. He didn't want to fall back onto the couch.

G pumped his hands along the base of his dick as he licked the tip and dragged his tongue along the length. Sam moaned his name and spoke words of encouragement as he continued to push into G's mouth. Sam could suddenly feel his body getting close and pulled G's head back indicating his bodies need.

G understood and pulled back his lips glistening with spit and pre-cum and swollen from kissing. He looked too beautiful for words. Sam had to suddenly hold his dick tightly to keep from cumming to early. He smiled at G who understood. He stood up and stepped back a little ways. Slowly as if to make a show of it he turned around and pulled his pants off swinging his hips back and forth. Sam's mouth went dry and he held on to his dick like it was a life line. G then walked around to the front of the couch and sat down.

Sam followed him kneeling between his legs still holding on tightly trying to relieve some of the pressure so he could prepare G. His dick seemed to listen to his brain for once. He bent his head down licking at G's naval and into his belly button, that got a moan out of G and Sam smiled, his dick twitched.

Sam pulled a few times at G's thick hard cock before going to his balls and licking at them. He sucked on them for a few moments before going further down. G stretched out his legs holding them apart with his arms so that Sam could get access to his asshole.

Sam licked and kissed G's ass slowly moving towards the opening. As he licked along the entrance he could hear G's reaction. He moved his right hand to help hold G's leg up his left hand rubbed up his body until it touched G's lips. Instantly G brought two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them.

Sam had to pause and close his eyes for a few seconds to regain his composure. Then he bent in and began to really go to work. Tonguing in and out of the hole while sporadically licking at the entrance then nipping lightly at his ass, it was the perfect way to get G ready and begging for Sam. G had stopped sucking on his fingers as his hands came down his legs fell slightly as he held on to Sam's head and pushed him in deeper.

Sam pulled away however knowing what G needed and knowing what he wanted. He pulled his slick fingers down G's body lightly playing along the hickey at his heart and then down to his hole. He moved to learn over G and kissed him deeply, a kiss that meant much more the a quick fuck or friends-with-benefits. His fingers sunk in easily, but he still went slow. G's mouth went slack as Sam pushed in a third finger slick with sweat but a little rough. Sam paused letting G adjust. He was about to ask when G suddenly moved his hips, Sam's fingers moved in up to his second knuckle. Sam began to lick and nip at his neck as he began to pump in and out of his hole with his fingers. He wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted to give G everything he wanted and needed.

Finally Sam stood up and adjusted there position on the couch so G would be comfortable. Slowly he sunk in to his hole, feeling the tight heat surround him he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He didn't move allowing G to decide when he wanted to start. He opened his eyes as he looked down into G's eyes, they were bright with pleasure.

"Sam--" G stated whispering breathily.

"Hmm...What do you want?"

G stared up into Sam's eyes searching for something. Sam looked back allowing G to see everything he had been hiding; he revealed everything that he had discovered about his feelings for him since the gun-down.

G's eyes sparked with understanding and filled with love. He pulled Sam down for a kiss as he bucked his hips up harshly, pulling Sam in deeper. It only took Sam a few seconds to release into G, he had been on the edge for so long he couldn't hold back. He was about to pull out but G pulled him back in. Sam smiled and kissed at G's neck and shoulder, his hand went between their two bodies and began to pump G's dick quickly.

It didn't take long for G to cum, spraying both of their chests. He sighed contentedly and relaxed. Sam slowly pulled out hearing G sigh but knew that it would be impossible for them to relax comfortably on the couch together if he was still inside. G moved so that Sam could lay on the couch and they kissed languidly.

"Thank you." G finally said.

Sam smiled kissing G again to answer. "It was my pleasure."


End file.
